Understand Me
by WhatIDesireEternally
Summary: As everyone began to prepare for the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sakura encounters Sasuke and a battle ensues. Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance. I do NOT own Naruto, the song or the image.


**This will be brief: My first Naruto FanFic. I wrote this because it was replaying in my mind, along with the song.**

**I do NOT own the following:**

**Naruto - Kishimoto & Studio Pierrot does.**

**Song: Pray that you always understand me - Shiro Sagisu (I've heard it from Bleach: Fade to Black)**

**Cover Image: He's Mine by BlackRose on DeviantArt**

* * *

_Pray that you always understand me_

_Sure that I never stray from your side..._

The young adult lunged towards her enemy, presuming he is unguarded. Aware of the upcoming attack, the shinobi awakes his Sharingan: He immediately dodges and slaps away the kunai knife out of her hand. The young adult was not too shocked, as she swings her left fist at his 'blind spot'. The shinobi swiftly captures her strong fist before delivering a blow in the diaphragm, proceeding the lady to regurgitate rice cakes and salami. He then kicks her chin without care, grinning menacingly as she rolls for several seconds, and crashes into a dying tree. "Did you really think I would come back to the Hidden Leaf Village? You are gullible, Sakura." The shinobi snorts as she struggles to stand up. "I've severed my bonds with you; Why you are still pursuing me?"

_High in my own priorities_

_Is my undying faith in you..._

Sakura was shaking. Of course, she expected him to say that, but she could not say her reasoning. Naruto is at Genbu Island, along with Captain Yamato; Sai and Kakashi Sensei are preparing for the fourth great ninja war, leaving her picking up herbs for the Fifth Hokage. Her job was completed until she caught a glimpse of him: Uchiha Sasuke. Her heart pounds against her chest as her eyes began to form a tear. His dark hair and emotionless expression have always turned her on, even though he is a rogue shinobi. As Sakura ponders on her decision to stop him, the shinobi suddenly appeared in front of her, his Chidori aiming for her neck. Luckily, she lost her footing and jumps back into a crouching position.

"Well?"

Her mosaic eyes opened in fear of him standing in front of her again: Thankfully, he remained at his stance. "I love you with all of my heart, Sasuke-Kun. And I would do anything for you... but... not like this!"

_Come comfort everyone that needs you_

_Help them to never fear the darkness_

_When rivers are to be transversed..._

First, he chuckled lightly. Then, he clutched his stomach in an attempt to contain his amusement. Finally, he hollered in laughter, no longer caring is she was hurt or not. "Then again... you're not the man I fell in love with." Sakura snapped as she tightened her fists. The young adult screams as she throws her kick at the seemingly distracted Sasuke; he catches her foot but was hit by her right foot, sending him afar. "I'M NOT DONE!" She yells, smashing the ground, creating a man-made earthquake. He leaps away from the cracks, frowning at her strength. _When did she get stronger? _The shinobi deepens his brow, not seeing that she was behind him. Her left hook crush his right shoulder, dislocating it instantly. Before she can land another hit, Sasuke throws a Paper bomb and hid, not waiting to see the aftermath.

_You are the bridge that carries them_

_When their soul, it will need to seek salvation_

_Peace be with all those who praise you..._

_..._

"Huh?" Naruto stops walking and looks at the ominous cloud. _What's this bad feeling...? I hope everyone is alright, including Sakura-chan. _"Naruto, lunch is ready; let's hurry before it starts to rain." Bushier Brow Sensei ordered in a jolly manner. "Y-yeah..." The jinchuriki manages to say as he continues to be lost in his own thoughts. He has been on this island for a few days, yet he felt as if he should have stayed in the village. "Bushier Brow Sensei..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I feel like something is going on... and... I think-"

"Naruto!" The teen became stiff as a board; His captain staring with dark, gloomy eyes. "Nothing is happening at the Hidden Leaf and everything is fine. Also, I told you not to wander off on your own. Shall I report this to the Fifth Hokage? EH, Naruto?!" Yamato's voice grew frightening, even Guy Sensei trembled in fear. Naruto's clothes were covered in sweat, as he found his tone and replied, "N-N-No, Captain Yamato... I won't do it again, ya know?" The older man gulps while holding onto his neck as if death itself is choking him. _Yamato is scary; More than Kakashi-san. _He coughs, intruding the dire atmosphere, before stating they must hurry or Aoba and the others will get worried. As the three shinobi retreats, Naruto continues to wonder if his Sensei was right.

Or not.

_You are the light of love that guides them_

_Strong is the bond of faith in you_

_Lead, for we know the path is true..._

_..._

Sasuke winces as he sat behind a tree, readjusting his shoulder in pain. "Tch." He slowly pushes upward and looks at the damage he caused. His eyes searching for the pink-haired ninja but to no avail. The rogue shinobi takes several steps forward when he heard a branch snap loudly. _Right there!_ Distracted, he immediately released Chidori Stream towards the dazed Sakura. "Ahhhhhh!" The girl's vocals echoed throughout the forest while she disintegrated into a lump of flesh. He pants heavily, now remembering that his Chakra hasn't been fully recovered. It did not matter to him, however, since the girl he did not care for is gone. All that is left is the Hidden Leaf and Naruto. _Nii-san. I am near completing my ultimate goal. _His mind was interrupted by miniature clouds and a log: Body Replacement Technique! "CCHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura's rocket legs narrowingly missed Sasuke, who is astounded to see that she was slightly injured. Regaining her composure, the female shinobi threw several knives coated with poison at her enemy, who counters it with his sword. He then weaves his sign and says, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A great ball of fiery orange flame soars amongst the field, its aim to the medical ninja. She jumps; unfortunately, the handsome ninja threw his sword laced in Chidori at her, giving her minimal time to react.

_Lord, you are trusted as our savior_

_Weighing so heavy as your burden_

_We always will abide with you..._

The blade lodged into her right forearm, tearing through her qipao and nipping at her small breast as the lightning travels into her body. Sakura went limp: the cells in her blood began to swell up and her muscles are sore. _Poison?!_ She thought as she crashed in a grassy field that wasn't desecrated, although she shattered her left side of her body. _I thought the antidote I prepared and used could rid of any new poison._ The girl groans and struggles to move, but his hand wraps around her neck swiftly with no remorse. Sasuke was kneeling on his right knee, his right hand engulfed in Chidori; his eyes... remained dark and soulless. He then pulls her closer, her face changes from pale (due to blood loss) to a flushed pink because of their distance. _He's so close to me. I can feel his breath. He smells... masculine. _She swallowed hard and glanced into the endless dim rogue shinobi's eyes with her light jaded ones. "You were the second heaviest burden after Naruto. But, unlike him, you chose to fight me now when you could have been in training. Why?"

"I already told y-"

"Don't lie to me, Sakura!" He seethed in fury, gripping her neck tighter. "You said it to bring me back but that isn't the truth." She coughs, her blood landing on his cheek and he frowns; But not at her. "What the hell are _you _doing here..." Sasuke's Sharingan glares at the Venus flytrap demanding, "Zetsu?" The single-eyed Akatsuki member sighed, causing the shinobi to deepen his brow. "You weren't supposed to be out here. Hurry up and kill her before Obito realizes you aren't resting." White Zetsu's voice barely above a whisper. "And if I refuse?"

_Tch._ Sweat slides against the man's humanlike features as his initial instinct instructs him to run. _Damn it, Sasuke-Kun is in a bad mood. That girl is going to pay for this. _"C-Can we just talk about it later? We really have to go-Ackk!" White Zetsu's sentence came to a halt after the boy quickly removes the sword and heaves it at his heart. "I never said I wanted to be apart of your plan, so shut the hell up for once."

"You bas-"

"I said shut the hell up!" Sasuke moves away from the girl and pushes the sword forward, his smirk grew wider as he enjoys White Zetsu screams in agony. Sakura moans in pain, causing the boy to look at her. _She looks beautiful, even all bruised up. _He leaves the plant man's body on the wall and approaches slowly, uncertain if she had a weapon in hand. "I... don't have anything on me, Sasuke. Just kill me" Sakura said, not giving a shit about her life. She was exhausted, and she knew the boy she loved is gone. Sasuke eyes grew as his usual cold expression changed. _Why?_

_I dream that one day I will be_

_By your side, but for now, I wait and wonder..._

The gleaming ray of sunshine vanishes without a trace; The clouds are churlish and somber. Several droplets drool on the fiery trees before the clouds cough out vast amounts of salty water. Tears dance in the rain as Sakura continues, "You killed your brother who slaughtered the clan, joined the Akatsuki, and planned to destroy the Hidden Leaf. I can't take this anymore! I've always wanted to be by your side and make your pain go away-"

"No one can. Not even you."

"You're right." Sasuke couldn't believe what she said. "But you are also wrong. There is one person... who cares about you. Naruto never considered you as an enemy; he sees you as his friend and brother." The female ninja eyes blur and her language steadily slows down. "Oh... I remember why... I wanted to fight you, Sasuke-Kun."

_Do you know of me? What I feel?_

_What I dream is us forever_

He waited for her response. When she spoke, he couldn't hear her, so he knelt down and pulled her close and listened. "...I wanted you for myself, Sasuke-Kun." The shinobi caresses her wet hair and replied, "You are still annoying." He pulls away and sees that she has already died. Blankly staring into her lifeless green eyes, Sasuke parts her lips and kisses it hungrily. She tasted sweet: Syrup coated Anko dumplings he can assume as he tugs her bottom lip gently and moves to her neck. However, the rogue ninja sensed rapid footsteps approaching, most likely due to their skirmish battle. "Next time, you can have me all to yourself." Sasuke pecks her forehead before placing a white powder under Sakura's tongue. He then dematerializes just as Shizune and her unit arrived. "Take care of her." His final words were as Shizune attempts to stop him. "Damn it! Is she...?" The woman asked. "Y-yes..." The medical team replied, "Her breathing is faint, but she is unconscious."

"Should we chase after him?" questioned

"No; there's no need if Sakura is still alive. Lady Tsunade had only ordered us to bring back Sakura and eliminate the enemy if possible. Now, help me heal her while you keep watching if _he _comes back!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

...

* * *

**End**


End file.
